


A Phantom Thanksgiving

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot 10 years after PP Danny and Sam Fenton our spending Thanksgiving together A short Story of how family really matters during the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

in

A

Phantom Thanksgiving

A . N

It's a one shot in celebration of Thanksgiving!

Danny, Sam, an Danny J,r Fenton

here you go!

Sam -I was wondering where you boys were?

Danny - Hi beautiful Happy Thanksgiving. (Kisses Sam on the lips)

Sam - Happy Thanksgiving you guys.

Danny J'r - Happy Thanksgiving Mommy!

Sam- Happy Thanksgiving D.J. So what are you guys doing?

Danny - Making the best Mother a Thanksgiving feast she'll never forget. Along with Tofu Vegetable Casserole.

Sam - Danny you remembered. (gives him a peck on the lips)

Danny- Of course, why wouldnt I? We've known eachother since Elementary school.

Sam - Aww Danny you're so sweet.

Danny - Well I uh. (puts his hand behind his head and laughs nervouly)

Sam- I love you. (gives Danny a big kiss on the lips)

Danny J'r - Hey I helped!

Sam - (giggles) Yes you did (gives him a kiss on the nose) .

Danny- (holds him up to the ceiling)Yes you did!

Danny J'r - (Giggles) More!

Sam -I think this is the best Thanksgiving ever.

Danny - Me too .

Danny J'r-Me too!

(Danny and sam burst out laughing then Danny J'r. joins in)

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom

In

A Phantom Thanksgiving

Ch. 2

A.n

Hey guys surprise! Ch. 2

Danny- Now who wants to help me make the table?

Danny jr- me! (Jumps up and down)

Danny- of course you can! (As I gave him the plates)

Danny jr- (holds the plates like a big boy) i setting plates mommy

Sam – oh you go little man im so proud of you.

Danny jr- tanks mommy (giggle)

Danny – well the tables set the foods almost done the games on so?

Danny jr- watch game with Daddy! Juice box chips! (He shouted one fist in the air)

Danny – (Laughs) soda for Daddy….. (Sam sits by her men) and iced tea for the woman of my life.

Sam- aww my men (leaned on Danny as she watched the game)

Danny – This is nice the turkey and everything is cooking my first child and beautiful wife are here with me in our home where were safe and sound…. I couldn't be more thankful for anything… (Wrapped my arms around Sam and our son).

A.n

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 2015


End file.
